Nadeisco
Nadeisco is a Cipher Pol Agent from the special operations organization Cipher Pol Zero. He ate the Idou Idou no Mi. Appearance Nadeisco is short and slender for his age, standing at only five foot seven inches while weighing 130 pounds. He is incredibly light, but remains at a healthy weight despite an average male weighing much more than he actually does. His hair is crimson red in color and short, never going past his ears and remaining that length all around. Due to a secluded nature, Nadeisco has a very pale complexion, which coupled with his pale gray eyes and expression on his face, makes him an odd looking individual. Nadeisco usually keeps a nonchalant, empty expression present on his face, showing his uncaring attitude towards almost everything. Like most Cipher Pol Agents, Nadeisco always wears a lavish black suit with a dark red tie fastened around his neck. On other occasions, he will wear a brown cloak that covers his entire body, using it to conceal medical tools that he can use as weaponry when fighting an opponent. Personality Much like Rob Lucci, a former Cipher Pol Agent, Nadeisco is excessively violent, sadistic, and cruel, taking great pleasure in causing pain to others. As a Doctor by profession, he enjoys toying with his enemies by causing them the smallest amounts of pain in great increments that will slowly torture them and he gets a sick pleasure out of it. Nadeisco, due to his age, is very arrogant and self-centered, thinking that he is the only one that matters in the world and as a result of it, he does not work well with his fellow CP0 operatives. Relationships Nadeisco only has working relationships with the other Cipher Pol Agents and has seemingly no concern for them. It is unknown if he has any family to speak of. Abilities Nadeisco has mastered the six forms of Rokushiki, but it was rumored that he was the last of the CP0 agents to learn it while everyone else mastered it far quicker than he did. He has a knowledge of medicine and the human anatomy and knows how and where to attack them in order to do the most damage or to slowly punish them. Nadeisco is most notable for using Rankyaku and Shigan due to the cutting and piercing abilities they grant him. He wears a weighted vest beneath his shirt that weighs one-hundred pounds according to him, so when he removes it, his speed increases dramatically. As the Agent 6 of Cipher Pol Zero, he is the weakest and lowest ranked, thus he has no authority over the other agents above him. Rokushiki Arts *'Shigan Juunikei (Finger Gun Twelve Meridians)': Nadeisco's unique Shigan ability. He first attempted to use it against Akira, but it was never seen being used. When it is used, it will strike various parts on the human body that follow the twelve meridians of acupuncture. *'Rankyaku Kaifuku (Storm Leg Surgical Incision)': Nadeisco's unique Rankyaku ability. Unlike a normal Rankyaku, which is jagged, the edges of these blades are straight to leave a deep, clean cut on the opponent. *'Shigan Mesu (Finger Gun Scalpel)': Nadeisco's unique Shigan ability. He first attempted to use it against Ender, but it was never seen being used as Luffy interrupted him. When it is used, it strikes as a normal Shigan and uses the momentum and speed to cut through the opponent as Nadeisco rakes it down across their skin. *'Shigan Chire (Finger Gun Scatter)': Thrusting his finger out quickly, Nadeisco can send out a burst of energy that scatters and hits the enemy on multiple points. It was first being seen used against Luffy. Devil Fruit Nadeisco ate the Idou Idou no Mi. It is a Paramecia-type Fruit that allows him to have enhanced regeneration from minor wounds and a good majority of fatal ones. While it does not recover blood lost or prevent him from being dismembered or decapitated, he can survive attacks that would normally kill him and recover given time. History At some unknown point in time, Nadeisco joined Cipher Pol Zero. An Incident on Hitoya Nadeisco first appeared to the Straw Hats as an anonymous Doctor who had a rather shady looking hospital in the back of an alley. Because all of the other members were weak and injured, he offered to treat them in his hospital. Jeran was initially suspicious of him, but Luffy trusted him right off and dragged the others along with them in order to treat them. He treated them with his Devil Fruit powers and offered them food before being left alone with Jeran. At that point, Nadeisco dropped the cloak and revealed a suit under it, revealing that he was more than he what he seemed to be. While treating Jeran, he drugged him with a paralyzing toxin and stabbed him in the leg without any reason. He then kicked the futon over and knocked Jeran out of bed, alerting the other Straw Hats to the ruckus with. Nadeisco took the scalpel he used out and went to a collection of larger tools on the wall, saying it might loosen Jeran's tongue if he just took a finger off. Because of the noise they heard, Luffy opted to enter the room to see what was going on. Nadeisco fabricated what seemed to be a good lie, but he soon caught a hard punch to the face that sent him through the wall of his hospital, bringing the foundation of the wall down on top of him, supposedly knocking him out. Not but a few moments after the wall caved in on him, Nadeisco rose to his feet without a single scratch on him and told Luffy that they would soon be shipped off to a prison where they belonged. Luffy's fight with Nadeisco continued in the middle of the hospital with Luffy using some of his most powerful attacks without resorting to his Gear abilities. It soon became apparent from Nadeisco's ability to recover his wounds that his Devil Fruit applied to him as well and not just the healing of others. He also revealed the knowledge of Rokushiki and stopped Luffy's attacks with Tekkai before injuring him with Shigan that was augmented by his Devil Fruit to damage the veins within Luffy's arm and draw blood despite him being a rubber man. Zoro made the comparison of him being like the CP9 agents, but he argued that fact and said he was part of a black ops organization called Cipher Pol Number Zero. Robin denied the organization even existing, saying the Cipher Pols stopped at Number Nine. However, he went on to explain that CP0 existed outside of the eye of the public and was only known to Fleet Admiral Sengoku and his three Admirals. Having grown tired of hearing him talk, Luffy punched him and took him to the ground, but Nadeisco simply recovered again with his healing capabilities. Nadeisco was about to face against Luffy's Gear Third, but they were interrupted when Rick's Marine vessel suddenly started attacking the island. Enraged by this, he went out to confront the Captain only to be attacked and supposedly dropped in the ocean. However, he was saved by the small canoe like boat floating under the dock and used its motorized paddles to escape from Hitoya. He said that he would make Rick pay for attacking a Cipher Pol agent. The Battle on Parm Nadeisco was present during the meeting in Mock Town with his fellow agents. He was charged with going to Impel Down to quell the riot and make an example of the Staff within, but he found the job to be boring and was dissatisfied with the orders. He was about to attack Akira, but Marek separated the two of them and said he did not tolerate insubordination. Later on, when the four of them were on the Dragon Wraith, Nadeisco was seen musing about his annoyance with the mission by Cecilia. When she told him that they did not want him there, he took it as a personal invitation to abandon ship. And so he did. He landed on his glider and set out to Parm in West Blue. When he arrived a few days later, he was confronted by Ender and the two of them initiated a fight. Nadeisco knew all along that Ender wasn't using his full potential to fight him, but he still fought as hard as possible to kill him. He was about to finish off his opponent when Luffy interrupted their battle and proceeded to fight him until he had to break his arms to defeat him. Ender attacked Luffy shortly after Nadeisco fell unconscious. During Ender's fight with Jeran, Nadeisco regained consciousness after healing himself. He did not participate in the battle, as he was threatened by the demonic spirit of Tsukuyomi if he dared to step into the fight. After everything was over, he healed Ender despite not liking him. It appeared that he left after the fight was finished, leaving back to the Dragon Wraith. Major Battles *vs. Monkey D. Luffy (Hitoya) *vs. Kedamono Ender *vs. Monkey D. Luffy (Parm) Trivia *The character Nadeisco, and this article were created by Subrosian. Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Cipher Pol Agents Category:Rokushiki users Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Subrosian Category:Doctors